


Untitled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Character Death, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Death, Gen, Humor, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I made this because I heard my number one worst trigger word. Again. God help me.I hate Lifty and Shifty. Problem?By the way, this isn't canon. At all.





	Untitled

“You know what, bro?” Lifty asked. “I can’t take this anymore.”

“Me neither.” Shifty agreed.

“We are literally the most hated characters on this show.”

“Yeah, I figured that.”

“You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Kill ourselves.”

“What?! No way!”

Lifty grabbed a handgun and gave another one to Shifty, while holding his own to his face.

“We don’t deserve to be on Happy Tree Friends,” Lifty said. “Hell, we don’t even deserve to be alive!”

“But bro...!” Before Shifty could say anything else, his brother had already pulled the trigger, causing the gun to set off. He fell to the floor, lifeless. Shifty looked at him with a shocked and dismayed expression on his face.

“You know what?! Fine!” Shifty held the gun to his head as well. “If you don’t wanna live, I don’t wanna live, either!”

He pulled the trigger and the gun set off. Shifty fell to the floor as both raccoons lay dead on the floor.

Meanwhile, Sara was typing happily at her computer.

“And then all the Happy Tree Friends found out the raccoons had died, and they got super happy for the rest of their lives. The end.”


End file.
